John le séducteur
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Trop court pour faire un résumé...


Tu pile net juste avant d'entrer en collision avec elle.

« John…

- Elizabeth »

Ton simple prénom prononcé par elle te fait frémir, et jamais tu n'aurais cru que ton prénom aurait un jour pu te faire cet effet.

Et ce sourire, ce sourire qu'elle te lance, ce sourire un peu gêné qui te fait perdre tes moyens…

Vous êtes en plein couloir, peut-être d'ailleurs dans celui qui est le plus fréquenté de la cité, et ça te fait rougir, presque autant qu'elle.

Et soudain tu te rends compte… Tu te rends compte que tu es amoureux. Tu réagis de manière stupide au moindre de ses actions, et ton cœur bat la chamade quand vous évitez de justesse de vous rentrer dedans au tournant d'un couloir.

Oui, c'est ça John, tu es un idiot… Un idiot qui est tombé amoureux de sa supérieure hiérarchique… Et un idiot qui ne pourra jamais l'avoir… Mais qui continu tout de même d'espérer.

Tu n'as jamais rien fait comme les autres, tu vas toujours droit vers le plus difficile, cela explique pas mal de choses, et notamment pourquoi tu es si respecté. C'est ce goût du compliqué qui fait de toi cet homme si exceptionnel. C'est parce que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête qu'elle est encore là, à te foncer dedans à ce coin de couloir. C'est grâce à toi que la cité est en paix, du moins pour le moment…

Non, en réalité, c'est grâce à vous deux, car vous êtes sûrement aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Sauf qu'en plus d'être têtu, tu n'as aucun respect pour les règles… Ni pour les lois d'ailleurs…

La première que tu aimerais bien violer est celle de la non-fraternisation…

Et c'est pour ça que malgré cette loi, parce que tu est têtu et que tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, c'est pour ça qu'en plein couloir, alors que tu allais lui rentrer dedans, oui, dans ce couloir où Rodney (entre autre) courrait, le nez sur un quelconque engin de technologie ancienne, dans ce couloir où l'agitation était celle d'une fourmilière, encore une fois, tu passa au dessus des lois :

« Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais…

- Passer ?

- C'est ça oui… »

Elle voudrait passer, oui, mais tu ne peux pas décrocher ton regard de ses yeux, tu es envoûté, et elle… Elle est de plus en plus gênée, et elle baisse maintenant le regard.

Mais toi, toi le responsable stratégique et militaire, toi qui n'a jamais eu peur de rien, et encore moins des femmes, toi dont le seul cauchemar est de la perdre, tu passe ton bras dans son dos, inverse vos places.

« Vous voilà passée…

- Euh, John je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle ne peut pas, tes lèvres s'approchent des siennes, les effleurent, et le bruit de chute que produit l'engin de Rodney en tombant sur le sol ne t'interrompt pas dans ta conquête.

Après tout, cela fait tant de temps que tu attends ce moment… Ca peut bien être là, dans ce couloir, devant McKay, devant le quart du personnel de la cité, qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire à toi ? John l'effronté, John le tombeur, John le leader, John l'amoureux…

L'amoureux dont les lèvres s'emparent de celles d'Elizabeth pour un baiser qui laisse passer tout ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Tu as déjà affronté toutes les règles de la cité, il ne manquait plus que celle là, celle qui disait qu'un militaire ne devait pas avoir d'attachement sentimental envers ses collègues, encore moins de les montrer… et surtout pas à sa supérieure…

Mais c'est fait. Ta langue rencontre déjà la sienne, et tes mains découvrent déjà ses hanches, son dos…

Tu l'aimes c'est tout, et aucune loi à tes yeux ne peux t'arrêter.

Et tu repars, après ce long et doux baiser, comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant Rodney dans son état de statue Atlante, et Elizabeth plantée là, les yeux fermés, les lèvres engagée dans un sourire béat. Elle déglutit. C'est ça qu'elle aime chez toi : Tu es imprévisible, et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête…

En fait, tu es si imprévisible qu'elle ne sait même pas si elle peut s'attendre à quoi que ce soit, une explication, ou un deuxième baiser, elle ne peut rien espérer de ta part…

Elle ne peut rien espérer, donc elle ne peut pas être déçue.

C'est aussi ça, John le séducteur…


End file.
